¿Te quedas conmigo?
by Miss Wounds
Summary: "Oportunidades como esas solo ocurrían los fines de semana". (MiniFic).
1. Chapter 1

Era ya la quinta vez que Brick volvía a fijarse en el reloj de su muñeca. Se suponía que Momoko ya debería estar allí en el metro, para ir ambos juntos a la casa de la joven y disfrutar de lo que posiblemente sería un sábado de lluvia.

La desesperación de ir por su propia cuenta a donde vivía la adolescente poco a poco le iba carcomiendo los sentidos. ¿Pero por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué no mejor volver a revivir su conducta de chico al que ni siquiera le importaban las cláusulas que se le imponía y hacía lo que siempre quería?

Sin embargo allí estaba, obediente, esperando con sus mejores ropas y una caja de pasteles de fresa para sorprender a la bella ojirosa. Sí, Momoko le parecía bonita, hermosa, bella, perfecta, todo eso y más desde que descubrió que se sentía atraído por el sexo opuesto y varias mañanas se despertaba con sus calzoncillos húmedos las veces que soñaba con la líder súper-poderosa. Fue por eso que decidió ponerle un alto al voraz enfrentamiento de su equipo contra sus contrapartes femeninas.

Parpadeó por el cansancio y estiró todo su cuerpo hasta que sus manos casi alcanzaban los extremos de banca en la que estaba sentado. Sabía que su cita era una persona que demoraba más del tiempo debido para arreglar detalles que a él le parecían minúsculos, pero se cumplirían poco más de quince minutos después de la hora acordada. No estaba seguro de poder esperarla por más de otros cinco minutos. En eso, se disponía a revisar otra vez la hora que era, pero el sonido de unas zapatillas que _corrían_ hasta él le hizo fijarse hacia las escaleras. Allí venía Bombón.

—¡Brick! —Prácticamente chilló la adolescente, corriendo hasta el lado del chico de mirada carmín—. Lo siento si me demoré mucho, no sabía que ponerme, Burbuja no estaba para asesorarme esta vez —decía mientras hacía espirales en el suelo con la punta de sus pies, y con la mirada baja.

—Sí, claro, está bien, ten —le extendió la caja de pasteles a la chica, que con ojos brillosos agarró lo que le ofrecían.

—¡Wow, qué delicia! ¡Muchas gracias, Brick! —Dijo Momoko, besando repentinamente una de las mejillas del muchacho y luego volviéndose para sacar un cup cake de fresa y crema—. Ow, son mis favoritos. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—No lo sé, solo los elegí al azar y ya —Brick intentó mostrar indiferencia aunque se le estaba costando un poco por el rubor y los nervios a causa del _inocente_ beso que había recibido—. ¿Podemos irnos?

Momoko asintió, y colgándose de uno de los brazos de Brick, quién volvió a ruborizarse, caminaron hacia la casa de la joven. Ella no se imaginaba lo mucho que Brick deseaba llegar para estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Oportunidades como esa solo ocurrían los fines de semana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Hola! No había hecho una introducción sobre la historia en el primer capítulo así que lo haré ahora. Primero que nada, este es mi primer fic que publico en esta página y que gira alredor del universo de las PPG/PPGZ. Todo es nuevo para mí, incluso tuve muchos problemas cuando quise postear esta historia ya que la interfaz de la página es muy diferente a la que yo suelo concurrir frecuentemente de otro fandom (o sea, el de Twincest Kaulitz/Tokio Hotel). Pero en fin, eso ya es muy secundario.

Lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo, se me sumaron tareas del colegio, más problemas personales. Pero por lo menos es un minific que ya tiene planeado un final. Tendrá aproximadamente cuatro capítulos, aunque puedo cambiar de opinión y que el próximo capítulo sea el último, eso ya lo veré después. Agradezco a todas esas personas que leyeron, comentaron o siguieron el primer capítulo. No puedo prometer, pero les aseguro que no tardaré tanto con el otro capítulo, es más, ahora mismo aprovecharé en hacerlo. Besos, abrazos y ojalá que les guste. *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Llegaron a la casa de Momoko muy entrada la tarde. En el trayecto, solo habían intercambiado pocas palabras, y todas estaban referidas al colegio. Brick se imaginaba que sería un camino completamente tortuoso al ser la ojirosa la que mayormente hablaba en las horas de clases, pero para sorpresa de él, ella solo había dedicado a responder las preguntas que él le había hecho. ¿Por qué sería? De todas maneras, la prefería más de esa forma, podía contemplar su bonito rostro tranquilamente. Y eso fue lo que accidentalmente le había hecho suspirar más de una vez.

—Ponte cómodo, mis padres no regresaran hasta la noche —dijo Momoko, separándose de Brick cuando entraron en la sala.

—¿Y tu hermana? —preguntó Brick, arrojando descuidadamente sus zapatos hacia una esquina del umbral y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Dormirá en la casa de una amiga —y paso seguido, se sentó en la cabecera del sofá.

Brick se irguió y vio a Momoko. Si seguía de esa forma, solo sería cuestión de tiempo en que ella se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando y quizás, solo quizás, se burlaría de él… ¿o no? Pero se veía tan hermosa con esa falda rosada y su remera negra ceñida que era imposible no observarla por unos eternos segundos.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —mala suerte.

—Nada, solo que… tengo hambre —se recostó en el sofá y agarró el control de la televisión para prenderla—. ¿Hay algo en esta casa que sea comestible? Y con comestible no me refiero a dulces —agregó, adivinando la idea de la joven quién se disponía en ofrecerle uno de los pastelillos que Brick le había reglado.

—Eh… no —contestó apenada y bajando la mirada al piso, pero enseguida volvió a subirla—. ¡Pero podemos ordenar pizza! O mejor aún: hacerla.

—Agh, de ninguna manera cocinaré. Mejor ordénala, yo pago.

—Como digas, Bricky-Pooh —exclamó la chica y corrió subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejando a un pobre Brick con el "¿Qué?" en la mano y un fuerte hormigueo en su pecho y abdomen.

Se preguntó qué había hecho para sufrir de esa manera.

**O-O-O-O-O**

—Elige una.

—¿Necesariamente tienen que ser de terror?

—Sí, ahora apúrate y elige una.

El Rowdy había propuesto que vieran una película cuando llegó la pizza. Era un plan para asegurarse de estar por más tiempo al lado de la chica, ella se asustaría y lo terminaría abrazando presa del terror por las horribles escenas. Un plan que no fallaría, o al menos eso quería asegurarlo. Las veces que había intentado abrazar a Momoko, siempre terminaba haciéndose hacia atrás, era un cobarde.

—Tengo otras películas, podemos verlas y…

— No. Vamos, elige.

—Pero son películas lindas…

—No.

—Valen la pena.

—He dicho que no.

—Tres metros sobre…

—¡ELIJE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Silencio. Ambos se miraron al rostro por largos segundos. Ninguno de ellos mostraba emoción alguna. El corazón del chico de mirada carmín empezó a latir rápidamente de golpe cuando el rostro de la ojirosa se acercó a él, hasta quedar a solo dos centímetros de distancia del suyo. Cerró los ojos nerviosamente preparado para lo que estaba por venir, se aseguraría de saborear perfectamente los…

—Tengo Titanic, ¿qué te parece Titanic?

—¡MOMOKO!

—¡Está bien, está bien, elegiré una! Solo no te enojes, ¿sí? —tapó sus ojos con su mano derecha y con la libre agarró una de las películas que estaban puestas en fila sobre el suelo.

Si algo nunca hubiese imaginado Brick, era que Momoko, siendo reconocida por sus alardeos de que algún día encontraría a su príncipe azul, rompería todo el romance que segundos atrás había estado presente, cuando él estaba casi seguro de que recibiría su primer beso… de amor.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Puedo elegir otra? —preguntó con una sonrisa y levantado la cajita con el CD, que tenía como portada un anciano horripilante con una pequeña muñeca en su regazo.

—No, vamos a ver esa y punto —y acto seguido, agarró la película y la puso en el reproductor. Luego se sentó en el suelo, a un lado de Momoko, y se cubrió con una manta que le había ofrecido la chica. No sentía frío, al contrario, sus mejillas estaban muy cálidas por la excitación que sentía y su pecho aún se inflaba. Solo tenía la necesidad de cubrirse para no sentirse desnudo ante los brillosos ojos de la ojirosa.

—¡Oye , compártela! —exclamó Momoko mientras agarraba una de las puntas de la manta y tiraba de ella.

—¡De ninguna manera, consíguete una! —Brick agarró con fuerza uno de los costados de la manta y también tiró de ella.

—¡Pero es mía!

—¡Y tú me la diste!

Empezaron un forcejeo, divertido para Momoko, frustrante para Brick. Y fue más frustrante cuando, sorprendentemente, la ojirosa fuertemente tiró de la manta, haciendo que ella y Brick terminaran en el suelo, él sobre ella. El chico sintió que definitivamente Dios, Alá, Kamisama, sea quien sea que estaba allí arriba, lo odiaba. Si antes había estado nervioso, entonces no existían palabras para describir su sentir en esos momentos.

Vio que Momoko había cerrado sus ojos, no sabía el porqué. Rápidamente, Brick analizó su rostro, desde sus delgados labios chistosamente fruncidos hasta sus finas cejas anaranjadas. Las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudarle y su respiración, que momentos atrás costosamente se había calmado, volvió a agitarse. O era ahora o para la próxima navidad, y si se decidía por esta última, podía asegurarse de que alguien le robaría la chica por la quien siempre sonreía bobamente. Él cerró también sus ojos, y lentamente, conteniendo su respiración, se acercó. Pero se detuvo y se hizo un poco hacia atrás cuando la ojirosa soltó un quejido.

—Brick —le escuchó pronunciar.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás bien?

—No… me estás aplastando, ¿acaso aumentaste de peso? —abrió sus ojos y se apoyó sobre sus codos, teniendo su rostro muy cerca al de su contraparte— Porque estás muy pesado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Brick, quedamente y fascinado por la estupidez de esa chica.

—Que si aumentaste de peso, estás pesado —dijo la ojirosa, burlona.

Quizás porque era bastante orgulloso que solo se limitó a darse la vuelta y taparse un poco con la manta, negando lentamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensible? Era un hombre y ya sentía sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas, aunque claro, se las tragaría y mostraría la misma indiferencia de siempre. ¿Cómo llegó a esa situación, a la de deshacerse por una chica que, además de tonta, había sido su enemiga en su infancia? Oyó a Momoko susurrar un: "¿Hice algo malo?".

Por supuesto, solo atinó en responder secamente—. La película ya empezó.

Tristezas como esa solo se daban los fines de semana.


End file.
